Currently, frequently used methods of user authentication are as follows.
Method 1: Method 1 is based on a user account and a password, which is commonly used at present. In this method, each user has a specific account binding to a corresponding password. The server could check whether the password input by the user is the same as the password binding to this account when authenticating a user by his account. If the two passwords are the same, the user will be authenticated; otherwise, the user will not be authenticated.
Method 2: Method 2 is based on the recognition of the user's face. Under this method, a facial image could be collected by cameras. According to the collected face image, a computer locates a region that contains a human face in the image, and extracts the facial features included in this region. The computer then further identifies the person's identity and information from a face database.
Method 3: Method 3 is based on voiceprint identification authentication. Under this method, speaker's voice data could be collected by microphones and other recording devices. According to the collected voice data, a computer extracts the voice information of the speaker and then identifies the speaker's identity and information from a voiceprint database.
However, in the above three methods, Method 1 requires the user to manually enter the account and password, and it has risk of being hacked. For Method 2, it is easy to get through the authentication by illegal personnel through acquired photos or videos of the user published on internet. For Method 3, an unauthorized user is easy to get through the authentication by recording the voice of the user.
Therefore, it is desirable to have a method for authenticating a user easily and safely. Such a method should release a user from the labor of inputting a password. At the same time, the method should be very difficult to be hacked.